Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid variety of Poa arachnifera Torr.×Poa pratensis L. that has been designated as ‘HB 129’ bluegrass.
Description of Related Art
A Poa arachnifera×Poa pratensis hybrid designated ‘Reveille’ has been disclosed in PVP Certificate No. 9800337.